No Regret Life
by A'Cardosa
Summary: Procuramos pessoas com talentos. Não estamos acima da lei, complementamo-la. Cada um aqui presente transporta as suas próprias convicções debaixo desta capa". O caminho de Sakura fazer-se-ia num só sentido e com uma só certeza: sem arrependimento.
1. O Arashi Aproximase

E cá está a minha segunda fanfic! Lembro que a primeira (que ainda não está terminada mas estou prestes a actualizar!!) é a **"Love Me Tender"**. Para quem está acompanhá-la e ficou satisfeito com o que leu, pois bem, aqui fica mais uma história para vos divertir. O casal central é **Itachi e Sakura **e a aventura desenrola-se num universo paralelo ao de naruto. No entanto, conta com a participação da nossa tão amada Akatsuki e de muitos outros! Por agora não tenho mais nada a acrescentar... Enjoy it!!

Ah e já sabem! Para sugestões, críticas ou ameaças de morte: review!

Sayonnara!

* * *

**Capítulo I - O Arashi Aproxima-se**

É claro que sorria naquela tarde. Tinha todos os motivos para isso... Era dia dos namorados e ela não estava propriamente sozinha. As amigas chamavam-lhe "romântica" com frequência - demasiada a seu gosto -, mas sabia-o melhor que ninguém de que elas estavam certas. E o que fazer? Não podia nem queria viver sem um amante a seu lado, um companheiro de todas as horas... Arregaçou as mangas da camisa, dando duas despreocupadas voltas. Os pulsos nús e finos expostos. Abriu a janela do quarto de par em par e respirou fundo. De novo a brisa marinha fazia-a sorrir, embora o ar fosse frio. Lançou um olhar divertido às crianças que brincavam junto à praia, a alguns metros dali. As gargalhadas tão inocentes e deliciosas misturavam-se com o som repetido das ondas que dançavam junto à costa. Colocou uma mão sobre a testa, de modo a enganar o sol. Aproximava-se uma embarcação. Semicerrou os olhos na tentativa de ver melhor àquela distância. O rosto suavizou-se, dando lugar ao sorriso de há instantes. O Arashi estava a atracar. Correu para o espelho, mirando-se uma vez mais. Ele preferia ver os seus longos cabelos rosas soltos ao vento. Fez um ar pensativo e pegou em alguns ganchos. Hoje a vontade iria ser a sua. Gostava de o ver preso, evidenciando o seu pescoço esguio e claro. Terminou o penteado e olhou-se uma última vez. Por momentos viu a criança que fora e não o reflexo da jovem mulher. O pai sempre lhe dissera que os seus olhos eram invejados pelas mais belas criaturas das profundezas do oceano. Seria? Para si não passavam de dois olhos verdes claros, cheios de esperanças e sonhos. Ouviu a vizinha chamar. O coração sobressaltou-se ligeiramente. Finalmente tinha chegado da viagem. Pegou nos pertences e saiu de casa sem pensar em mais nada.

-x-

- Os Oishiri parecem descontentes com os precalços da última viagem... Dizem que não cumprimos o prazo. - Comentou, sorvendo mais um pouco de vinho. Os olhos postos no horizonte negro.

- Ah, Sasuke... Não vamos falar de trabalho hoje, pois não? - Pedinchou pousando o queixo sobre as mãos, uma expressão de desafio. O homem olhou-a sério e suspirou.

- Tens razão, desculpa. - Abriu uma ameijoa e comeu-a. A namorada fitou-o, sonhadora. Tinha a vida que sempre ambicionara. Os estudos estavam a terminar, possuía a sua própria casa, viva num sítio maravilhoso e com a pessoa que qualquer mulher desejaria ter. Soltou uma risada interior e fixou-se no seu prato com camarões, provocando a curiosidade no moreno.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje de que eu não tenha conhecimento? - Um ar agora mais divertido. Ela corou. Não, não havia acontecido nada... Ele era o seu melhor acontecimento, o seu sonho. Quantas vezes ela lhe dissera isso?

- Eu é que vivo agradecendo a vida que tenho, a companhia que tenho. Tu sabes... És a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e, sim, perdoa-me o _cliché_... - Esboçou um sorrisinho de canto perante as palavras dela. Ser amado com tanto fervor derretia qualquer coração, até mesmo o dele.

Jantaram o resto da noite calmamente. O ambiente mal iluminado do restaurante era confortável e o vinho tinto tornava a conversa fluente, informal. Partilhavam interesses, opiniões, discutiam diferentes pontos de vista, citavam escritores e filósofos, cantavam, conheciam-se mais ainda. Eram filhos da juventude e a felicidade parecia mostrar-lhes o seu caminho.

Olhou ao relógio. Estava tarde.

- Sakura, é melhor irmos andando para casa. - Constatou, tentando manter-se sério, apesar da bebida.

- Mas já? Eu agora quero ir andar na areia, está uma noite tão estrelada, amor! - Levantou-se e encostou-se ao vidro, apontando em direcção ao mar, ignorando a presença do empregado que desejava intimamente que eles se fossem embora.

- É... O restaurante vai fechar e temos de ir. Ainda nos põem na rua. - Deu-lhe a mão e encaminhou-a para a saída.

Chegaram a casa e Sakura ainda soltava alguns resmungos sobre o desejado passeio à luz da lua que não lhe fora cedido. Sasuke entrou no quarto e deitou-se sobre a cama, derrotado. Ela era uma bêbada muito enérgica.

- Nem penses que vais dormir... - Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, deitando-se sobre ele e explorando o seu pescoço com os lábios. Aquela era uma grande provocação para um homem e Sakura sabia usá-la extremamente bem. A subtileza sempre fora como que um dom para si. Ficava-se sempre por meias explicações, meios significados, a pontos de nunca revelar o seu último segredo. Uchiha Sasuke não sabia explicar ao certo o porquê de se ter apaixonado por uma mulher tão intensa e tão exigente em termos afectivos, mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza: o secretismo que a envolvia, o nunca revelar tudo, era uma característica que lhe assentava como uma luva. Abraçou-a e rebolou para cima de si, respondendo às suas provocações. A noite era deles.

-x-

Abriu os olhos a contragosto. Podia ainda ser de madrugada... Espreguiçou-se e deixou-se cair novamente na almofada, de braços abertos. Sentiu um espaço vazio a seu lado, voltando-se para o lado oposto.

- Sempre afogado em trabalho, não é Sasuke? - Mordeu os lábios numa tentativa de conter a tristeza. Sempre o conseguira dividir com o trabalho, mas até que ponto estaria disposta a isso? Ele passava um tempo muito precioso no mar e nos portos ao redor do país. Gostava de manter um controlo apertado sobre os empregados, o que implicava deixá-la sozinha por períodos de dias, semanas e até meses. Levantou-se e começou a preparar-se para mais um dia na universidade. O curso de medicina era tudo menos fácil...

- Obrigada. - Guardou o troco e o bilhete e procurou um lugar livre com o olhar.

- Aqui Testudinha! - Acenou uma figura feminina com uns cabelos loiros ofuscantes.

- Bom dia Ino! - Seguiu para perto dela e sentou-se, sorrindo. - Foi bom o teu dia ontem? - Alguma malícia no rosto.

- Claro! O Chouji é tão amoroso. Imagina que me arranjou uma cria de _Irish Wolfhoud_! Parece que um tal de Kiba lhe arranjou um filhote do cão gigantesco dele.

- Que óptimo! Tu vivias a reclamar que tinhas medo de estar sozinha em casa à noite! - Aproximou-se do ouvido dela. - Ou isso era só uma desculpa para que ele fosse viver contigo, hein?

- Haruno Sakura! Claro que não é uma desculpa! O local onde moro é mal iluminado e é sempre perigoso. - Baixou a voz, entrando no jogo da amiga. - Se bem que... não era nada má ideia! - As duas riram, cúmplices.

A continuação da viagem decorreu em silêncio, salvo uma ou outra pergunta que faziam uma à outra. Sakura apreciava imenso as viagens de autocarro calmas, centrando a sua atenção unicamente na paisagem que realmente merecia ser apreciada no lado de fora. Não demorou muito para que o complexo da escola se avistasse ao longe. Tinham pela frente mais um dia de estudo. Sakura na ala da medicina e Ino - que não havia conseguido a média da amiga - na ala da enfermagem. Era uma ambição que partilhavam desde pequenas. Tornarem-se realmente úteis a toda gente, salvando vidas.

- Bom, acho que nos vemos à hora do almoço. Até logo Porquinha! - Piscou um olho para a sua mais querida "rival" e partiu para a sala.

- Até logo Testuda!

Entrou no local que lhe era destinado, estava mais que na hora. Avistou uma cabeleira negra e comprida e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- _Holla_ Hinata-chan! - Segredou-lhe, começando a retirar o seu caderno de apontamentos.

- Ah, olá Sakura-chan! Chegaste bem a tempo! A professora Shizune deve estar prestes a chegar. - Ajeitou uma madeixa de cabelo enquanto riscava algo sem sentido no canto da folha.

- Ui, e ela que odeia atrasos! Mas não posso fazer mais nada, a camioneta chega sempre muito tarde. Tenho mesmo de tirar a carta... - Completou quase que só para si própria.

- Correu bem o dia dos namorados? - Uma voz masculina soou atrás de si, fazendo a rosada revirar os olhos.

- Tsurushi-kun... Porque é que não desistes simplesmente? - Virou-se para trás, de forma a encarar o dono da voz que considerava escarninha e irritante.

- Oh, minha querida, porque é que és sempre tão fria? - Fingiu-se indignado, assumindo uma postura teatral e arrancando alguns risos por parte de quem assistia à cena.

- Porque tu és muito abelhudo! E já te disse que não gosto de loiros! - Voltou-se para a frente, enquanto Hinata e todos os que tinham ouvido lutavam para se manterem sérios. Os mais ousados lançavam até piadas perante o seu fracasso amoroso.

- Ainda me vais cair nos braços, pfff... - Colocou as mãos na cabeça, olhando sonhador.

- Ó _Tsu_-kun... Sem pila, acho que realmente não vais lá... - Comentou calmamente um rapaz de tez pálida, a seu lado. Tão inesperado foi o comentário que Tsurushi se encostou demasiado à cadeira e caiu para trás, enquanto que Sakura fuzilava o moreno com o olhar. A turma caiu na gargalhada.

- O... que... é... que... disseste, IMBECIL?!! - Cerrou o punho e atingiu-o na face, levando-o ao chão, para junto do anterior.

- Sakura-chan, a prof... - Hinata tentou puxar a amiga pela camisa.

- Gente?! O que é que se passa?! Isto é uma universidade, não uma creche!! - Uma mulher magra, cujos traços da juventude ainda estavam marcados no rosto, assistia à cena de braços cruzados e cenho franzido. Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Professora Shizune, desculpe-nos. Mas os meus colegas Tsurushi-kun e Sai-kun não utilizam devidamente o material escolar e em vez de se sentarem nas cadeiras, preferem fazer delas baloiços. - O tom de voz tão natural e autêntico que os demais pareciam ver uma assombração. Seria a mesma pessoa? Estendeu as mãos aos dois, obrigando-os a levantar-se. - Vocês estão bem? Pregaram-me cá um susto...! - Os olhos negros de Shizune demonstravam alguma confusão.

- Sai, o que é que lhe aconteceu à bochecha esquerda? - Apontou para um enorme vermelhão na cara do mesmo.

- Ah, bem... - Sakura lançou-lhe um sorriso encorajador. - ... eu bati com a cara no chão, ao cair. - Novos risinhos foram abafados.

- É no que resultam essas brincadeiras idiotas. Francamente, vocês estão no último ano do vosso curso e fazem coisas como esta?! - Pousou a pasta sobre a secretária e abanou a cabeça. - Vamos à aula...

-x-


	2. Sonho ou Premonição?

Segundo capítulo publicado! :D

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II - Sonho ou Premonição?

- Que bom! Finalmente vamos estagiar no hospital! Já não era sem tempo. - A jovem de olhos azuis muito claros - olhos esses que denunciavam o apelido Hyuuga onde quer que estivesse - sentou-se numa das mesas do jardim.

- É verdade! Já deveríamos ter começado mas enfim, há quem ache que não somos dotadas o suficiente... - Bufou, encostando-se à amiga.

- Sakura-chan, tu és muito dotada, só pessoas cegas é que não notam... - O loiro colocou um pé no banco do jardim, debruçando-se sobre ela.

- Oh, por favor Tsurushi-kun...! Eu tenho namorado e estou muito feliz, sim? - Inclinou os braços para trás de modo a apanhar o sol daquela fresca manhã.

- Hum... Até gostava de ver esse Sasuke. Com certeza não percebe nada de arte, enquanto que eu podia fazer umas belas esculturas tuas. - Olhou-a malicioso.

- Segundo umas pesquisas minhas, essa tua insistência para com a Sakura-chan só pode significar uma coisa: falta de actividade sexual. - Falou Sai sem levantar os olhos da sua revista "Desenhar: 100 Valiosas Dicas". Hinata corou e Sakura lançou-lhe um novo olhar simpático.

- Eu não me chamo Sai. Por falar nisso, nunca te vi com ninguém. Será que andas de olho naquele esquisito lá da nossa turma? - Sorriu vitorioso.

- Não sejam assim. Vocês nem conhecem o rapaz. - Sakura começava a fartar-se realmente dos dois.

- Isso é porque não sou assanhado e procuro ler livros antes de partir à procura de uma rapariga. - Encolheu os ombros e voltou ao seu artigo.

- Oh, não és homossexual... que pena! Tu e o outro branquelas faziam um par tão bonito!

- O Kimimaro-kun parece ser uma boa pessoa. Ele fez um trabalho de grupo comigo, uma vez... - Pronunciou-se Hinata.

- Aqui o loiro está é com inveja. Porque verdade seja dita, ele é bem jeitoso! Não é Hinata-chan?

- Inveja daquela folha de papel?! Nossa... Às vezes consegues assustar-me Sakura-chan. Dizer que ele é bonito... Só isso e aquela tua maravilhosa actuação na sala, em frente à Shizune! - Sentou-se ao seu lado, analisando-a como se nunca tivesse visto um ser assim. Ela riu-se de si própria ao relembrar os acontecimentos.

- Eu sou uma pessoa subtil, ao contrário de ti. - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Também podias ter sido subtil ao bater-me na cara! - Sai cruzou os braços, evidenciando desagrado.

- Ora, Sai-kun... Estavas a pedi-las.

- És uma estranha! Só falta dizeres que trabalhas para alguma organização secreta. - O loiro pegou numa máquina fotográfica e começou a disparar na sua direcção. - Nesse caso, mais vale eu começar a tirar as primeiras fotografias, vão dar-me muito por elas.

- Ei, pára com isso! - Tentou tirar-lhe a máquina das mãos, embora sem sucesso.

- Nada disso. Só se me deres um beijo. - Lambeu os lábios em sinal de provocação. Sai conteve-se para não tecer nenhum comentário pouco elegante. Ainda estava de luto pela sua cara. Hinata encolheu os ombros. Aqueles nunca se iriam entender.

- Deixa de ser nojento! Faz o que quiseres com as fotografias! Vamos embora Hinata-chan?

- Hum, hum.

-x-

Chegou a casa e tudo estava escuro. Perfeito. Era assim que gostava dela. Acendeu algumas velas no quarto e na casa-de-banho e despiu-se. O chuveiro esperava-a no final de mais um dia. Entrou aos poucos na cabine e começou a deixar-se molhar. A água misturando-se com os seus pensamentos. Em breve faria vinte e três anos, trabalharia como médica... Era o início do resto de uma vida sempre igual. Faria sentido a vida sem surpresas? E Sasuke? Casar-se-ia com ele? Teriam filhos? Afastou a água do rosto e desenhou mentalmente um esboço do seu lar com crianças. Sim, isso seria bom, tirando o facto de que... Baixou a cabeça e os cabelos cobriram-lhe a face. Certamente ela teria de os educar quase sozinha e ele transformar-se-ia num pai ausente.

- Sasuke, consegues sentir a minha dor? - Sussurrou, à medida que escorregava e se sentava no pequeno cubículo. Agora permitindo-se fraquejar, para se erguer uma vez mais. Estava habituada a ocultar a tristeza e fazer brotar dentro de si a alegria. Era filha dos seus pais. - É Sakura. Tu sabes o que queres e melhor, sabes obter o que queres. Vais conseguir contornar a situação. Afinal de contas de que reclamas?! - Levantou-se inesperadamente com uma expressão dura. Estava decidida.

Passou os olhos pelo jornal. Nada de novo... Crimes por resolver, recompensas a quem conseguisse encontrar os culpados. Francamente, que situação seria a dessas pessoas para que estivessem dispostas a pagar balúrdios pela verdade? Não era para isso que servia a justiça? Folheou mais algumas páginas, sem interesse. O melhor era dedicar-se ao estudo, que começava a atrasar-se. Sentada na secretária puxou para si um pequena pilha de papéis. Cargas de apontamentos seus e fotocópias à sua frente, pedindo silenciosamente para serem lidas.

- Está bem... - Murmurou pouco convicta. Passou as mãos sobre as primeiras folhas. - Psiquiatria e Saúde Mental... - Riu-se. - Eu é que preciso de um tratamento destes e não de tratar alguém... - Colocou as mãos sobre a testa e começou a ler. Aquilo iria roubar-lhe umas boas horas.

_- Lágrimas, de novo? - A voz indiferente, soando no silêncio. - Quando é que vais tomar uma atitude decente? - Cruzou os braços, observando-a redimida como se de uma criança se tratassse. _

_- Eu... - A respiração pesada e os soluços provocados pelo choro, impedindo-a de falar. - ... eu... não te quero... não te quero ver mais! - Levantou os olhos do chão e encarou-o. Toda aquela situação era culpa dele, então porquê não estar de cabeça erguida? O homem emudeceu. Não esperava aquela reacção. Não esperava dureza da parte dela. O facto é que nunca tinha provado o amargo da rejeição, fora demasiado confiante. Engoliu em seco, a expressão levemente mais carregada. _

_- A Sakura que eu admiro finalmente se revelou. Pena que tarde de mais. Temos metas diferentes, prioridades diferentes. Não voltarás a ver-me. - Virou-lhe as costas e saiu. Ela jamais esqueceria o seu irónico sorriso. _

Estremeceu e abriu os olhos repentinamente. O coração angustiado, um aperto no peito. Que sonho fora aquele? Esfregou os olhos, para poder ver melhor. Tinha adormecido em plena cadeira enquanto lia. As costas doíam-lhe e sentia-se gelada. Não sabia dizer ao certo se isso se devia ao frio do Inverno ou ao pesadelo que o seu subconsciente lhe proporcionara.

- É melhor ir para a cama mesmo. Hoje estou no meu limite... - Conduziu o corpo ensonado para o quarto e deixou-se cair sobre a cama.

-x-

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Abra a porta! - Fortes batidas na porta, a voz da vizinha estridente, soando em sinal de alarme.

_Hum? O que é isto? Oh, alguém está a chamar... Devo ir? Parece sério... _Esforçou-se para se levantar e sem o menor interesse atendeu aquela que chamava do lado exterior.

- Bom dia Tomoe-san... - Bocejou. - Ainda é tão cedo, o que aconteceu?

- O meu marido! Ele sentiu-se mal e está desmaiado! - A senhora idosa e baixinha olhava-a aflita. Sakura sentiu a adrenalina a aumentar. Alguém doente precisava de si.

- Já ligou para a ambulância? Vou ver o que posso fazer enquanto não é levado para o hospital. - Pegou no estojo de primeiros socorros e seguiu a mais velha. O cérebro pensando freneticamente.

- Sim, mas como a menina é estudante eu pensei... - Desculpava-se aos prantos.

- Fez muito bem. Explique-me exactamente o que aconteceu.

-x-

- O seu marido vai ficar bem, por sorte tem uma médica ao pé de si. - O rapaz da ambulância tentava acalmá-la. Os últimos minutos haviam sido intensos.

- É verdade, é verdade! A Sakura-chan é um anjo! - Abraçou-a pela centésima vez e desfazendo-se em lágrimas. No coração da velha senhora, Sakura seria para sempre uma heroína e isso fazia-a sentir-se bem, tornava-a dona de uma sensação de optimismo e bem-estar indescritíveis. Sorriu. Era mais forte do que fazia crer e até mesmo do que ela julgara. Precisava de depositar mais confiança em si, tinha de arriscar.

- O que interessa é que tudo acabou bem. Agora, se me permitem, tenho mais um dia de aulas à minha espera! Até logo Tomoe-san!

-x-

- Já ouvi falar do teu feito desta manhã, Testuda! Estou orgulhosa! - Interrompeu a loira escandalosa, pousando o tabuleiro ao lado da amiga.

- As novidades correm depressa... - Constatou Sakura com embaraço.

- Mas é uma grande novidade! Provaste ter nervos de aço!

- Cumprimentar as pessoas não seria má ideia, ó _enfermeirazinha_... - Protestou Tsurushi que prestava certa atenção à conversa.

- Peço desculpa. Olá Hinata-chan, Sai-kun. Com o entusiasmo esqueci-me de vocês. - A doce jovem sorriu-lhe e Sai apenas a olhou, de modo a demonstrar que percebera a sua presença.

- Estava a referir-me a mim! - Continuou o amante de arte. Ino fingiu não ouvi-lo. A relação entre eles era simplesmente impossível, mais ainda do que entre Tsurushi e Sakura. Yamanaka Ino odiava galãs...

- Dentro de pouco tempo poderemos trabalhar a sério! - continuou. - E o Sasuke-kun como está? - Serviu-se da jarra alaranjada pousada em cima da mesa. Hinata-chan pareceu perceber que esse não fora um bom tema de conversa. Por vezes os seus invulgares olhos cinzentos pareciam capazes de ver a alma de cada um, as emoções, como se tratasse de algo físico.

- Bem, suponho. Está em viagem. - Limitou-se a dizer, pouco se esforçando para sorrir. Ino assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio.

- Olhem a mulher que salvou o dia! - Alguém exclamou aproximando-se da mesa daquele grupo de estudantes.

- Tenten-chan, também já sabes? - Perguntou Sai intrigado. Os outros olharam a morena que se aproximava. Ela era daquele género prático e simples, mas persistente. Conseguia ser, em simultâneo, frontal e elegante tanto nos modos como nas palavras. Possuía uma grande vontade de viver e um amor incodicional pelo conhecimento, pela História. Nunca estava satisfeita, era incansável.

- Ah, mas é claro! Uma "quase-jornalista" tem de saber de tudo! - Juntou-se calmamente aos demais.

- Os jornalistas são excessivamente curiosos, a meu ver... - Alfinetou Tsurushi novamente. Tenten sorriu satisfeita.

- O mundo precisa dos curiosos. - Piscou o olho, silenciando-o.

- Sim, socorri o meu vizinho. Nada de mais, para falar verdade. - Respondeu Sakura.

- Sempre humilde, Testuda... Salvaste o homem!

- Falemos de algo que não seja eu, por favor. - Confessou aborrecida. Destestava a fama, ainda que por escassos minutos.

- É, estás certa. Vocês já ouviram falar de uns estranhos raptos que têm acontecido nos últimos meses? - Os olhos castanhos a transbordar de interesse pelas palavras que eram ditas.

- Raptos? Aqui na nossa zona? - Questinou-se a Haruno. Tsurushi estreitou os olhos, também ele parecia muito atento ao que acabara de ouvir.

- Sim. Os meios de comunicação não têm dado o devido ênfase ao caso, no entanto algumas pessoas estão mesmo desaparecidas. Dá-me a sensação que alguém quer encobrir o acontecimento.

- Tens a certeza? - Foi a vez de Ino a interrogar.

- Completamente. Eu li sobre o assunto num jornal local. Se eu deito as mãos à notícia, podem crer que levo isso até ao fim. Seja quem for tem de ser desmascarado! - Bateu levemente com as mãos na mesa, impaciente.

- A polícia já fez alguma declaração? - Fez-se pronunciar o loiro. Sakura olhou-o levemente intrigada. Não era seu costume importar-se com o quer que fosse à excepção da "sua" arte.

- Com certeza, embora não tenham adiantado muita coisa. Disseram que estavam a fazer o que lhes é possível. As habituais desculpas...

- Entendo.

-x-


	3. Deja Vú

É só para relembrar que podem e devem comentar! ;D

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III - Deja Vú

"Revendo uma a uma, as minhas lembranças,

lembrei-me de nós os dois,

tu ao meu lado a dizeres-me palavras tão bonitas,

mas que acabei por deixar de lado.

Nesta noite tão escura,

os meus sentimentos foram levados,

para além do horizonte...!"

**No Regret Life** - Nakushita Kotoba

- Sasuke, já voltaste! - Ouviu-a saudá-lo assim que entrou na cozinha. Sakura correu na sua direcção para um abraço e um beijo. Ele imitou-lhe o gesto, embora sem muito interesse. - Correu tudo bem? Parece que adivinhavas! Estou a fazer o prato que mais gostas. - Ela afastou-se e inclinou-se sobre o fogão, observando atentamente o preparado.

- Eu estou sem fome... - Começou a afrouxar a gravata.

- Não faz mal. Pelo menos tenho a tua companhia durante o jantar. - Sorriu para aquele belo homem. Amava tudo nele, exceptuando a permanente ausência de felicidade no seu rosto. Sentia-se injustiçada por rever o seu sorriso tão raramente. Tamanha maravilha não devia ser ocultada daquela forma.

- Estou cansado. Acho que já me vou deitar. Amanhã falamos. - Virou-lhe as costas. Sakura abriu a boca e deu um passo em frente, mas nada fez. Sentia-se incapaz, destruída.

_Porquê? Por que razão me fazes isto? O meu coração dói, a minha alma chora e eu... eu sinto-me sugada, vazia. Sasuke... Eu amo-te._

Um aperto na garganta, um esforço enorme para conter aquele sentimento. Uma lágrima formou-se na pequena cova, estava prestes a transbordar e a denunciar a sua fraqueza: ele.

-x-

Cinco meses passaram e com eles muitas experiências, muitas emoções, muitas memórias. Sakura concluíra os estudos e conseguira finalmente tornar-se médica. Frequentemente encontrava-se com Ino e Hinata, já que ambas trabalhavam também no mesmo hospital. Sai reúnira coragem suficiente para enfrentar os pais e lhes dizer que o futuro que desejava para si era o da pintura e não o da medicina. Tenten era uma jornalista em ascensão. E Tsurushi? Bem, Sakura soube que ele desistira do curso e mudara de cidade. Não tinha muitas notícias sobre ele.

- Doutora Haruno? - Alguém chamou. Sakura olhou para a entrada do seu gabinete.

- Pode entrar.

- Com licença. - Uma mulher vistosa e com um porte imponente entrou na sala. Usava uma bata branca como aquela que estava à sua frente e no seu crachá podia ler-se "Dr.ª Senju Tsunade". - Soube que tem feito um óptimo trabalho nas urgências. Não comete erros, não perde tempo e, acima de tudo, acaba por sempre conseguir com que os pacientes falem sobre o modo como se feriram. Mesmo aqueles que parecem ter medo de admitir que foram espancados e sabe-se lá mais o quê... Como sua superior venho felicitá-la pelo seu desempenho. É óptimo tê-la connosco. - Sorriu ligeiramente. Parecia estar muito satisfeita, ao contrário do habitual. No hospital era conhecida como "a força bruta", por ser muito exigente com todos os médicos e enfermeiros. Inclusivamente corria o rumor de que já tinha agredido, em pleno serviço, alguns doentes mais abusados.

- Obrigada. É uma grande honra ouvir isso. Luto todos os dias para me tornar melhor. - Respondeu a outra com um certo rubor na face.

- Espero que continue. Este lugar precisa de pessoas assim. - As duas fizeram um ligeira reverência e a loira saiu. Sakura esboçou um inevitável sorriso.

- Doutora Haruno. Até que soa bem. Ainda hei-de fazer muito por este hospital. - Olhou pela janela e contemplou o céu limpo e azul daquela tarde. Aquela era, sem dúvida, uma vitória.

-x-

Levou à boca o garfo com um pedaço de bolo, ao mesmo tempo que observava o mar calmo. Nem todos se podiam dar ao luxo de tal privilégio. A praia à sua frente, deserta. Um quadro pintado com as cores da realidade somente para si, para os seus olhos verdes. Ouviu passos. O seu estômago contraiu-se. Não moveu um só músculo, esperara muito tempo.

- Cheguei. - Ele disse simplesmente, despindo o casaco.

_É claro que chegaste. Eu posso ver isso... _

- Sabes que dia é hoje? - Começou sem o encarar, a voz cortante.

- Dia? Sakura, eu tenho tido muitas preocupações... Não me vais censurar por me ter esquecido do nosso dia de anos... - Comentou aborrecido.

- Eu não vou comentar mais nada, podes estar descansado. Vou deixar esta casa. Não há mais nada que me prenda a ela. - Virou-se e encostou-se ao gradeamento da varanda. Sasuke pousou a cabeça sobre as mãos e bufou irritado.

- Eu trabalho todo o dia e é assim que me agradeces?

- Agora eu também o faço e podes crer que tratar de doenças o dia inteiro não é fácil! Mas não se passa uma hora em que não pense em ti! Estou sempre a desejar voltar para casa para estar contigo. O problema é que quando venho para casa tu nunca estás!! Sasuke, eu não sei viver assim! - Bateu com o prato na mesa, perdendo o controle. A vontade de chorar apoderando-se lentamente de si.

_Eu não vou chorar à frente dele. Não posso!_

- Estavas mal habituada por antigamente passar muito tempo contigo. Agora é o que se vê! Não passas de uma menina mimada! - Levantou-se e aproximou-se dela num estado de fúria anormal. A mulher afastou-se até onde as grades lhe permitiam. Não podia negar que sentia medo dos olhos dele, da profundeza daquele negro. Um líquido quente escorreu pela sua bochehca. - Lágrimas, de novo? - A voz indiferente, soando no silêncio. - Quando é que vais tomar uma atitude decente? - Cruzou os braços, observando-a redimida como se de uma criança se tratassse.

_O quê? Estas palavras... Eu conheço-as, eu já as esperava? _Mordeu os lábios.

- Eu... - A respiração pesada e os soluços provocados pelo choro, impedindo-a de falar. - ... eu... não te quero... não te quero ver mais! - Levantou os olhos do chão e encarou-o. Toda aquela situação era culpa dele, então porquê não estar de cabeça erguida? O homem emudeceu. Não esperava aquela reacção. Não esperava dureza da parte dela. O facto é que nunca tinha provado o amargo da rejeição, fora demasiado confiante. Engoliu em seco, a expressão levemente mais carregada.

- A Sakura que eu admiro finalmente se revelou. Pena que tarde de mais. Temos metas diferentes, prioridades diferentes. Não voltarás a ver-me. - Virou-lhe as costas e saiu. Ela jamais esqueceria o seu irónico sorriso. Ajoelhou-se no chão e desabou por fim, de uma vez por todas, para sempre. Era um último choro, uma última briga, um último adeus. Soltou um gemido que ganhou forças para sair e se transformou num grito. A raiva consumia-a por dentro, ardia de emoção. Desejava desintegrar-se, ser folha de papel, ser pólen, ser ópio. Tudo menos ser Haruno Sakura, a médica. A boca estava salgada, saboriava com azedume as próprias lágrimas. A testa encontrava-se encostada no mármore aquecido pelo sol de Junho. Os cabelos estavam soltos e espalhados sem qualquer cuidado à sua volta, à mercê da brisa que brincava com eles uma e outra vez. O coração, ironicamente saudável, continuava a bater a um ritmo melancólico, provocando um baque seco no vazio. Conseguia ouvir-se dentro de si, o corpo a reagir face a tão grande desilusão e desespero. Parecia adivinhar como a conversa terminaria. Como se, de algum modo, já a tivesse previsto.

_Deja vú... _

-x-

- Que cara é essa Sakura? - Repetiu a amiga. - Deixá-lo foi a melhor decisão que tomaste. E sabes que podes ficar em minha casa o tempo que desejares. - Ino encostou-se à cadeira, trincando a sua sandes.

- Tu estás certa. Mas é tão dificíl... Se ele voltasse e pedisse desculpas... - Focou-se na chávena em cima da mesa, estava sem forças para continuar a falar.

- A amiga que conheço desde a infância não é fraca. Essa amiga não pensa "se". É determinada e não teme a dor. - Ino observou-a com dureza. As palavras lânguidas e ôcas resolviam muito pouco. Aprendera isso justamente com ela. A outra olhou-a um tanto supreendida e atreveu-se a sorrir. Era verdade.

- Obrigada Porquinha. - Deitou-lhe a língua de fora, levantando-se. Ino abriu a boca de espanto.

- Sua Testuda! - Algumas pessoas que se encontravam no bar observavam-nas. As duas adultas brincavam sem se importar com o facto de estarem num hospital e de albergarem o uniforme do seu local de trabalho. Um homem mais perto da sua mesa, baixou ligeiramente o jornal e olhou por cima dos óculos de sol, movido pela curiosidade.

_Cabelos cor-de-rosa, deve ser ela. _

Sakura despediu-se da amiga que lhe fez um subtil gesto para mirar o seu lado esquerdo.

- Hum, o que foi? - Levantou o rosto e deu de caras com o homem que as observava. Desviou o olhos, envergonhada pela sua atitude indiscreta. A loira gargalhou mais alto. - Tens muita graça... - Disse-lhe antes de a deixar. O olhar dele estava fixo em si e a situação começava a tornar-se desconfortável.


	4. Quem São Eles?

Olá novamente! Eu sei que os capítulos anteriores estão um pouco curtos, mas foi inevitável... Tiveram de ficar assim por uma questão de sentido e coerência. Além disso, as primeiras páginas são determinantes para que o leitor se envolva na trama, não é verdade? Prometo que os próximos serão mais compridos, até porque eu mesma prefiro ler capítulos longos!

Eu estou bastante entusiasmada com a história porque, pela primeira vez, já tenho um esboço mental de tudo o que vou escrever! Estou a esforçar-me imenso para que esta seja original e inesperada!

Só mais uma coisa... Prestem atenção aos significados de alguns nomes, assim saberão de que personagens vossas conhecidas se tratam! ;)

**

* * *

**

Capítlo IV - Quem são eles?

Reviu a receita de mais um paciente para concluir que tudo estava correcto. Soprou incomodada com o calor. O consultório era muito quente. Olhou para o relógio e sentiu-se feliz por serem horas de ir para casa. Livrou-se da bata com satisfação e dirigiu-se para a saída do hospital.

- A Doutora parece estar muito contente, tem alguém à espera? - Inclinou-se sobre o balcão da recepção uma mulher de aspecto simpático.

- Não, não tenho. Mas hoje estou especialmente cansada e estou desejosa de me estender no sofá! - Encolheu os ombros simploriamente.

- Uma jovem tão bela não me parece que ficará sozinha por muito tempo. - Sorriu. Sakura não soube o que responder. Os olhos e pele negros da mulher eram tão exóticos quanto a sua personalidade. Teve a sensação de que ela parecia saber mais sobre todos à sua volta do que eles próprios. Caminhou para a saída em silêncio, procurando a localização do seu automóvel e partindo depressa ao seu encontro.

- O quê? Ahh, era só o que me faltava! - Praguejou ao ver o pneu da frente vazio. - Ainda por cima não tenho o outro aqui...! - Encostou-se ao carro e fechou os olhos para relaxar por uns instantes.

- Vejo que está com problemas...

- Hum? - Abriu os olhos em sobressalto. O homem do bar estava ali, à sua frente, analisando-a. Ela não pode deixar de se sentir embaraçada com a presença dele e rapidamente se recordou das gracinhas e dos gestos infantis de Ino que ele claramente percebeu. A sua beleza era-lhe muito familiar, cabelos negros e pele clara. Um ar compenetrado em algo que aparentemente é do seu estrito conhecimento. A voz neutra, resumindo-se a um tom monocórdico e desinteressado. O rosto carregando o pesado fardo de quem sabe demasiadas verdades. Os óculos escuros, escondendo os olhos, tornando-o mais enigmático e fascinante.

- Bom, porque não nos apresentamos? - Continuou dado o silêncio dela. - Eu chamo-me Karasu. - Estendeu-lhe a mão para a cumprimentar.

- Haruno Sakura. - Agarrou-lhe a mão, sorrindo. Ele tinha as mãos quentes, ao contrário das dela. De facto, ela era incapaz de explicar porque é que as tinha sempre assim, mesmo no Verão. - Sim, hoje o meu _bichinho_ pregou-me uma partida... - Respondeu colocando uma das mãos em cima do carro, como que se falasse com ele.

- Entendo. Há alguma coisa que possa fazer? - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, impávido. - Se precisar de uma boleia pode vir. Eu estou só à espera de um colega.

- Oh não, obrigada! - Apressou-se a responder, corando. - Eu vou de autocarro sem qualquer problema.

- Podemos ir, desculpa a demora pá! - Falou um outro homem aproximando-se do casal. Também ele vestia um fato, mas, ao contrário do primeiro - que possuía uma camisa escarlate -, este vestia uma camisa em tons de laranja.

- Tsurushi-kun??

- Sakura-chan! - O homem abraçou-a sem dar explicações ao outro. - Já não nos víamos há algum tempo. Sempre te tornaste médica! - Largou-a e virou-se para Karasu. - Fomos colegas na faculdade. - O moreno soltou um som de quem tinha entendido e abriu a porta do condutor do carro ao lado.

- Por onde andaste? Nunca mais te vimos! - Interrogou-se a mulher, mais descansada por estar acompanhada por um conhecido.

- Sabes como eu sou... Não tive paciência! Nós temos mesmo de ir e pelo que já vi tu estás sem transporte. Anda connosco, deixamos-te em casa.

- Eu acabei de recusar o pedido ao Karasu-san. Não é muito elegante...

- Deixa-te disso! - Abriu-lhe a porta da frente e fez sinal para que entrasse. - Conversamos o resto pelo caminho. - Sakura desistiu e entrou, sentando-se ao lado do condutor. Tsurushi ia atrás. O carro, bastante luxuoso, começou a andar.

- Então onde ficas? - Continuou o loiro.

- Não é muito longe daqui. É pela esquerda... - Apontou. - Mas o que é que fazes agora? Andas de fato e gravata todo arranjadinho! - O carro ganhou mais velocidade.

- Estou num ramo diferente.

- Hmm, ai sim? E posso saber de que se trata? - Ela sorriu.

- Claro. Cobro dívidas. - Respondeu com o semblante sério.

- Desculpe Karasu-san, a minha casa fica para o outro lado... - Indicou vendo que tomavam a direcção errada. O homem não respondeu e olhou o outro pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Mas que dizias tu? - Perguntou olhando para trás.

- Disse que cobrava dívidas. - Tsurushi agarrou o rosto da médica e colocou-lhe um pano sobre o nariz e a boca.

- O quê? Nhnnn! - Sakura susteve a respiração, debatendo-se contra as mãos que a agarravam. Com os punhos fechados e com uma força que jurou ser sobrenatural imobilizou o loiro e, abrindo a porta do carro, saltou. Karasu travou a fundo profundamente descontente e irritado com aquela situação. Estavam num local despovoado, mas alguém poderia testemunhar aquela cena.

- Fica aqui... - Ordenou ao loiro dolorido no bando de trás.

_Vou morrer, são raptores! E agora, fujo para onde? _A cabeça latejava graças à pancada que dera ao cair no chão e à quantidade de pensamentos produzidos num período de tempo tão curto. As roupas estavam rasgadas no seu lado direito e os braços sangravam um pouco. Começou a correr pelos campos, na esperança de encontrar a sua salvação em algum lugar. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu a silhueta do homem de cabelos negros e compridos.

_Merda! _

Ganhar velocidade naquelas condições era praticamente impossível. No campo a vegetação densa e o solo acidentado impediam-na de andar mais rápido.

_Deidara, és um azelha! _

Despiu o casaco e começou a correr o mais rápido que lhe era permitido. Uma velocidade considerável, na verdade. Não tardaria a alcançá-la. A jovem desesperou ao vê-lo aproximar-se cada vez mais. Já não aguentava, tinha de parar. Sem saber o que fazer, pegou num seixo e segurou-o com força entre as mãos. Ele abrandou ao vê-la parada, esperando-o.

- Se se aproximar pode crer que lhe esmago o crânio!! Deixem-me ir embora! - Gritou enraivecida. A sua vida valia mais do que aquilo e estava disposta a lutar por ela.

- Sakura-san, acalme-se... - Tirou os óculos e a médica engoliu em seco. Seria possível alguém ter os olhos de cor vermelha?

- Eu não me vou... - Sentiu uma tontura. Fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los. - Não me vou acalmar... - As pernas fraquejavam, as pálpebras tornaram-se absurdamente pesadas. Queria dormir. Precisava de dormir. - Não posso... - A pouco e pouco começou a perder a consciência e o homem pôde agarrá-la finalmente.

-x-

- O que é que fizeste à pobre moça? Está a dormir há várias horas! - Pronunciou-se um homem um tanto rude.

- O Deidara é um imbecil, deixou-a escapar... - O outro respondeu sem qualquer emoção.

- Quer dizer que lhe mostraste os teus _olhos_. Devias evitar isso. - Ouvia-se o som de um líquido a ser despejado num recipiente e logo em seguida algo a ser pousado sobre uma superfície de madeira.

- Foi necessário.

Sakura remexeu-se no sofá e os dois homens olharam-na em silêncio. O mais baixo saiu da divisão sem esperar que ela despertasse por completo. Abriu os olhos e fitou a divisão rapidamente. O lugar era simples e antigo, não demonstrando grande aprumo ou arrumação para uma sala-de-estar. O seu olhar pousou de imediato na estranha figura sentada à mesa.

- Vejo que já acordou Doutora Haruno. - Declarou relaxado, conduzindo à boca mais um copo de sake. As feições duras e algumas cicratizes denunciavam uma idade aproximada dos quarenta. A pele preenchida por uma cor quase azulada e uns dentes aguçados, conferindo-lhe um aspecto aquático, selvagem. Alguém bizarro, sem dúvida.

- O que desejam de mim? Porque é que me trouxeram para este lugar? - Assumiu uma postura ofensiva, ignorando a falhada tentativa do homem de parecer hospitaleiro.

- Quanta aspereza, Doutora. Agora percebo porque é que foi preciso o Itachi-san intervir. - Continuou calmamente, mais conversando consigo do que propriamente com Sakura.

_Itachi-san? Aquele homem que me perseguiu não se apresentou com tal nome. E o Tsurushi-kun? Ele também está metido nisto!_

- O que é que está a acontecer aqui?! Quem são vocês?! - Rosnou por explicações, os punhos cerrados.

- Mas você não deveria estar de todo zangada com ele. Foi ele quem tratou das suas feridas. - Deu seguimento ao seu raciocínio sem se importar com o ar ameaçador da mulher. A médica olhou para si e acalmou-se ligeiramente. Os seus braços estavam com alguns pensos e as mãos tinham ao seu redor pequenas ligaduras. Cogitou sobre os reais motivos de tudo aquilo. Não tinha uma resposta concreta, mas isso não invalidava o facto de que tinha sido raptada.

- Claro, se me raptaram e ainda não me mataram é porque têm algum interesse na minha vida, logo têm de cuidar de mim, não é? - Levantou-se, perdendo a paciência.

- Não precisa de estar enervada. Em breve haverão eslcarecimentos. Estamos à espera que Pein-sama regresse. - Entrelaçou as grandes mãos, esperando mais uma reacção explosiva dela.

- Eu não vou esperar coisíssima nenhuma! Vou-me embora e é já! - Andou para a porta, ignorando o que ele pudesse fazer. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Não creio que vá... - Um corpo bloqueou-lhe a passagem. Sakura olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos incrivelmente negros do seu raptor.

_Não deveriam ser vermelhos? Terei sonhado? Quem são estes tipos estranhos?! Devem pertencer à máfia... _Engoliu em seco. Aquela expressão tão indecifrável intimidava-a e os seus olhos... Os seus olhos eram iguais aos _dele_.

- Porquê? Pretendem manter-me aqui? - Desafiou, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía. Ele pareceu surpreso com a resposta, muito embora não se tivesse desenhado qualquer linha no seu rosto jovem. Limitou-se a fitá-la durante alguns constrangedores segundos e depois voltou-se para o que estava sentado.

- Kisame-san. Eles já chegaram. Coloca a tua capa, por favor.

- Óptimo! - Kisame levantou-se alegre e vestiu um casaco comprido, negro e com nuvens vermelhas como adornos. O outro também vestia a sua. Uma indomentária igualmente esquisita que só serviu para aguçar a curiosidade de Sakura. - Menina, não faça nenhum disparate senão teremos de a amordaçar. O nosso chefe quer vê-la. - Avisou. Sakura limitou-se a acenar. As suas perguntas estravam prestes a encontrar respostas, não existiam motivos para se preocupar mais com aquele sujeito azulado. Em silêncio os três percorreram alguns corredores estreitos e escuros até chegarem a mais uma sala. Estava mal decorada e pouco iluminada como a anterior. Porém, esta era visivelmente maior e continha uma comprida mesa ao centro. A luz provinha de um candelabro de um dourado sujo pelo tempo, alinhado com a mesa. Havia uma sofá cinzento, as carpetes eram vermelhas escuras. Havia muita gente ali, todos eles com a mesma capa, ou manto. Um ar fora de "fora-da-lei" em cada um dos seus rostos... Sakura sentiu uma pontada de medo no seu peito. O que é que eles quereriam?

- Bem-vinda, Haruno Sakura. Perdoe-me o atraso. - Um homem ruivo sentado no centro da mesa bebia vinho tinto numa taça, enquanto se apresentava. - O meu nome é Pein e lidero este grupo de pessoas que vê aqui. - Os restantes olhavam-na sem tecer qualquer comentário. - Por favor, sente-se. - Fez sinal para que se sentasse na mesa onde estavam. Os membros que vinham consigo sentaram-se também, cada um em seu lado. Sakura observou-o mais de perto. Que olhos eram aqueles, em espiral? Sentia-se hipnotizada se os fixasse. Aquilo não era nada bom... O rosto estava coberto de _piercings_, bem como as suas orelhas. Ainda assim, o seu ar permanecia jovem e bonito. A sua postura era polida e austera, parecia ser muito respeitado. - Certamente já se perguntou porque está aqui. Nós temos andado a observá-la há algum tempo. O nosso colega Deidara infiltrou-se na universidade que frequentava para analisar pessoas com _talentos_. - Apontou para o loiro que Sakura conhecia muito bem. Cerrou os punhos, de modo a conter a sua frustração. Durante todos aqueles meses tinha sido estudada. - Lamento a desilusão, ele não era o amigo que parecia ser. Aquele era o seu trabalho: recolher informações. - Fez uma breve pausa. - De facto, a Haruno Sakura chamou a nossa atenção por várias razões. É claro que uma delas é o seu grande dom no ramo da medicina. Isso poderá ser-nos muito útil. Mas a outra é a facilidade que tem em conseguir informações e em esconder emoções quando assim o deseja. - Parou de novo, bebendo mais um pouco de vinho. - Pergunto-me se estaria disposta a tornar-se parte de nós, parte da Akatsuki. - A Haruno estreitou os olhos verdes, pensando. Era por isso que a queriam naquela espécie de organização? Ela respirou calmamente, ponderando o que responder. Sentia todos os olhares presos a si.

- E o que eu receberia em troca? Afinal de contas, não sei ao certo o que fazem. - Fixou-se em Pein com determinação.

- A Akatsuki surgiu de uma ideia que tenho vindo a desenvolver há alguns anos. Nós temos as nossas vidas normais, os nossos empregos. Actuamos em paralelo com a vida que temos lá fora. Na maior parte das vezes resolvemos crimes que são recompensados pelas famílias ou amigos das vítimas de algum tipo de crime, num puro acto de desespero, quando a polícia se mostra incapaz de os resolver. Acredite que este tipo de situações acontece com uma frequência assustadora, ao contrário daquilo que a comunicação social nos faz crer. Também resolvemos questões relacionadas com o suicídio. Há quem nos peça para ajudá-los a morrer, já que não conseguem fazê-lo sozinhos. Outros simplesmente nos pedem para reaver algo importante que lhes foi roubado ou que se perdeu... Cobramos dívidas, quer sejam géneros ou questões ligadas ao lado emocional.

- Então eu passava a receber uma parte desses lucros, ajudando-vos a cumprir esses objectivos. - Afirmou, esperando uma confirmação da parte do ruivo.

- Sim...

- Pein-san, como sabe eu sou médica e esse trabalho é bem remunerado. O dinheiro não é uma questão que ambicione neste momento. Além disso, vocês trabalham por conta própria e, pelo que eu pude comprovar, recorrem a alguns métodos pouco éticos. Com certeza têm de se esquivar da polícia para cumprirem os vossos _pedidos_. Eu não gostaria de arriscar-me a tal coisa. Prezo demasiado a minha liberdade. - Argumentou séria, suscitando algum interesse nos rostos à sua volta. Afinal, a mulher de cabelos rosa parecia não se intimidar com a presença de todos eles.

- Sábias palavras as suas. - Sorriu, encostando as mãos à boca. - Mas nós não fazemos isto somente pelo dinheiro. É uma questão de justiça, bem e mal. Não estamos acima da lei, complementamo-la. Cada um aqui presente transporta as suas próprias convicções debaixo desta capa. - Ela reflectiu durante alguns momentos. Aquilo tudo era muito inesperado, muito radical. Eles não pareciam ter simples poderes de persuasão como diziam ela possuir. Havia algo mais forte do que isso...

_Em que estás a pensar Sakura? Estás a fantasiar o que não tem nada de fantástico. Eles são um bando de estranhos armados em justiceiros... _

- Eu nada sei sobre essa justiça de que me falam. Sirvo para ajudar os outros. É o meu contributo para o mundo. Sempre fui sortuda, porque nunca passei por muitas perdas na vida. Talvez precise...

- ...de um tempo para ponderar sobre o assunto. - Completou Pein. Sakura anuiu. - Conto consigo para guardar este segredo. Saberemos se a informação vazar para alguém que não seja a Haruno-san. - A declaração dele conteve um quê de ameaça que ela fingiu não entender. - Agora, se me dá licença, vou retirar-me. - A maioria deles dispersou no instante em que a conversa se encerrou. A médica deixou a cabeça pender para a frente, apoiando-a sobre as mãos. O que faria?

- Sakura-chan, temos de ir. - O loiro aproximou-se da sua ex-colega de turma.

- Não me chames "chan" seu imbecil mentiroso! - Esbracejou, afastando-se.

- Para tua informação, o meu nome é Deidara.

- Ihh, sempre em conflito com as mulhers Deidara-san! És um merdas que não as compreendes! - Um homem de cabelo liso, puxado para trás com gel e um aspecto acinzentado, aproximou-se deles. - A Doutora é uma mulher especial, não é qualquer um que tem a oportunidade de entrar para a Akatsuki... - Mordeu o lábio inferior, fitando-a falsamente inocente. Sakura sentiu-se a corar com o comportamento dele. Aquele desconhecido era muito ousado.

- Vai-te foder mais as tuas tentativas de engate! - Bufou.

- A senhorita quer que a acompanhe até casa? - Perguntou naturalmente e ignorando o ser a seu lado.

- Ela vai connosco, Hidan-san... - Curtou o moreno encostado à parede, honestamente irritado com a conversa dos dois. Hidan encarou-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Itachi-san, também estás contra mim? Eu não sou o que vocês julgam. Respeito a mulheres. Aliás, admiro-as imenso! - Cruzou os braços, também ele impaciente com aquela situação.

- Respeitar?? Essa é nova! Estás a fazer-te à minha amiga descaradamente! - Rematou o de olhos azuis. - Sakura começava a achar que eles não passavam de duas crianças que disputavam pelo brinquedo novo, o que a deixou seriamente chateada.

- Primeiro: Deidara-_san_ não somos nem nunca fomos amigos! Segundo: Tu sempre foste descarado, por isso não critiques o Hidan-san! Terceiro: Eu já tenho boleia, obrigada! - Impôs-se já desesperada. Deidara amuou e uma expressão sonhadora surgiu na face de Hidan.

- Eu adoro mulheres agressivas. - Murmurou sem que esta ouvisse.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Sakura com alguma brusquidão a Itachi. Estava farta de todos eles. Queria estar com Ino e falar sobre banalidades.

- Claro. - Respondeu seco, deixando os outros dois a discutirem sozinhos.

Minutos mais tarde, Sakura começava a reconhecer as ruas. Dali a pouco tempo estaria desacansada em casa da amiga. Sorriu perante esse pensamento. Itachi observava-a subtilmente, mais pensativo do que o costume. Debatia-se internamente. A médica não dizia nada, nem tinha intenções de o fazer. Tudo o que acontecera também tinha sido culpa sua.

- Lamento o susto que lhe pregámos hoje. - Declarou sem que ela esperasse. Afinal não era tão ôco como parecia...

- Agora está tudo bem. Para a próxima eu dou-lhe mesmo uma pedrada. - Respondeu com alguma seriedade.

- Não haverá próxima. - O carro parou. - Chegamos.

- Até um dia destes Itachi-san. - Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu, mas inclinou-se no vidro. - Ah, e obrigada pelos curativos... - Levantou o braço, de modo que ele percebesse a que se referia. O homem abanou a cabeça ligeiramente.

- Adeus, Sakura-san.

-x-


	5. Se Houver Cura

Fanfic actualizada!

Demorou, mas tem sido complicado arranjar tempo para me dedicar à escrita. Espero que me perdoem! A **"Love Me Tender"** logo, logo vai desenvolver-se. É uma promessa! ;)

* * *

**Capítulo V – Se Houver Cura**

Nessa noite Sakura não dormiu. Nas noites seguintes sucedeu-se o mesmo. Esconder a verdade da amiga não fora fácil, somando o facto de que se mostrara incapaz de esquecer o _convite_ recebido por Pein. Ela tinha uma vida estável, já que estava sozinha e empregada. Contudo, por algum motivo aquela proposta apresentava-se como uma nova luz incidindo sobre si. O secretismo que a envolvia, as pessoas que a constituíam, os motivos da sua gente... É certo que a princípio aquilo soara-lhe ridículo. Mas agora, avaliando devidamente a situação, era tentador, muito tentador.

_O que devo fazer? O que farias, Sasuke? _

- Doutora Haruno! Temos aqui uma situação. - Uma enfermeira adentrou pelo quarto onde a médica observava a ficha de um idoso.

- O que se passa Misato-san? - Perguntou desagradada com a entrada pouco discreta dela, que assustara os doentes.

- Um paciente recusa-se a ser atendido por qualquer outro médico aqui no hospital, a não ser pela Doutora... - Disse mais calma, tendo compreendido o olhar de reprovação de Sakura.

- De que se queixa ele? - Voltou a concentrar-se na ficha.

- Não sei bem, mas parece estar relacionado com os olhos. - Apertou as mãos, nervosa.

- E porque me quer a mim? A minha área não é oftalmologia...

- Nós tentámos explicar-lhe isso, embora sem grande sucesso. - Admitiu constrangida. Sakura era uma boa pessoa, sabia-o. Mas adoptara a impaciência e a dureza de Tsunade. Havia quem lhe chamasse já de "segunda Tsunade". Suspirou e parou de escrever.

- Eu já volto Midai-san. - Respondeu, inclinando-se carinhosamente sobre a cama onde um velho homem repousava à sua frente com um ar cansado e fraco.

- Tudo bem, Doutora. - Ele falou trémulo.

Abandonou a sala e foi guiada pelos corredores até ao lugar onde se encontrava esse sujeito. Fosse lá quem fosse Sakura estava especialmente mal-humorada e sem tempo para aquele género de patetices. Havia um grande movimento hoje.

- Ele está no consultório. - Misato apontou pouco segura. Sakura respirou fundo, procurando acalmar-se para não destruir nada na cabeça dele.

- Eu resolvo já isto. - Abriu a porta e entrou. O homem estava de costas, virado para a janela e de mãos nos bolsos.

_Não pode ser. Ele aqui? _

- Sakura-san, boa tarde. - Virou-se sério como sempre.

- Itachi-san, o que o traz aqui? - Cruzou os braços, transparecendo alguma frieza à qual ele não reagiu. - Se tem algum problema poderia ter sido atendido por outros médicos. Somos todos muito competentes por aqui.

- Uma vez mais devo desculpar-me pela confusão. Serei breve e directo. - Tirou os habituais óculos de sol rectangulares e fitou-a. Sakura inquietou-se com a presença daquelas belas orbes negras. - Eu estou a ficar cego e a única pessoa que me pode curar é a Doutora. - Itachi avaliou a sua reacção. Sakura deixou escapar alguma preocupação. - Para tal é necessário revelar-lhe o meu _segredo_ e isso estaria fora de questão, tratando-se de alguém desconhecido.

- Segredo? Como sabe se sou de confiança? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas rosa.

- Sabe sobre _nós_. Porque quer juntar-se a _nós_. - Confrontou-a calmamente. A mulher moveu os ombros, demonstrando desconforto.

- E como pode afirmar isso? - Defendeu-se, crestando na testa várias linhas de aborrecimento.

- Por vezes a Sakura-san é mais transparente do que julga. - Limitou-se a responder sem se importar com o facto de estar ou não a fazer sentido para ela. Um silêncio abateu-se, por instantes, sobre ambos. A médica reflectia no que dizer, ele esperava.

- Talvez o Itachi-san não seja um observador comum... - Sentou-se na cadeira atrás da secretária numa pose de liderança. Itachi continuava de pé próximo da janela. - Mas deixemo-nos de meias palavras. Dê-me uma boa razão para curá-lo. O meu tempo é precioso. - O homem fechou os olhos e massajou as têmporas com os dedos, notoriamente cansado.

- Havia uma mulher que um dia recebeu lixo numa caixa cuidadosamente embrulhada. No dia seguinte ela enviou um ramo de rosas para o remetente indicado na caixa que recebera. O marido questionou tal acção e ela respondeu: "Cada um dá o que tem.". Você é assim, Doutora. - A médica surpreendeu-se com a história que acabara de ouvir. Definitivamente, aquela era uma óptima resposta, não havia o que argumentar. O gesto da mulher foi digno de uma divindade, não de um humano. Observou Itachi devagar. Quem era ele? Nunca ninguém lhe havia falado com tamanha simplicidade, contado algo tão tocante, tão doce. Sentiu-se envergonhada por tê-lo substimado.

- Duvido que haja comparação possível entre a minha pessoa e essa personagem. Eu jamais teria a coragem de agir de um modo tão digno... - Confessou, rendida às suas palavras. O moreno nada comentou a respeito disso.

- Então posso contar consigo?

- Mesmo que quisesse dizer "não", os meus argumentos esgotaram-se. - Andou em direcção à saída onde já ele se encontrava. - Está aqui o meu contacto. Ligue-me quando quiser e eu dir-lhe-ei se estou disponível. - Itachi olhou para o cartão e pegou-lhe.

- Obrigado. - A palavra saindo num sussurro de profundo agradecimento. O corpo dela reagiu estranhamente à sua voz. Sorriu, optando por ignorá-la.

-x-

Remexeu na bolsa, concentrada no par de olhos à sua frente. Precisava de ter a certeza, caso contrário não seria capaz de o tratar como prometera. Ele distraía-se com as feições dela, com tal nobreza de gestos. Procurava por um defeito inexistente na sua pele e isso deixou-o estranhamente feliz.

- Aqui está. - Ouviu ela falar para dentro. Sakura parecia o tipo de calmante que ele nunca provara. Continha a essência que tanto queria roubar para si. Desenhou uma expressão de incompreensão ao ver-se invadido por uma luz azul-eléctrica. - Não se preocupe. Só preciso de ver mais uma coisa nos seus olhos para completar a minha ficha. - Sorriu ternamente, ajeitanto os óculos.

- Está a conseguir descobrir qual é o problema? - Perguntou inquieto. Ela não respondeu imediatamente. A expressão tornou-se séria e apontou mais uma nota no caderno. Itachi sentiu-se ligeiramente impaciente.

- O que está a acontecer é que o seu _sharingan _está, de algum modo, a bloquear a pupila e a impedir a passagem da luz. Esse poder está a demonstrar-se incompatível com a natureza do seu olho. - Ele nada disse, esperando apenas que ela terminasse. - Se o continuar a utilizar irá, de facto, cegar. No entanto, se se limitar à _normalidade_ deles, não tem com que se preocupar. - Disse tirando os óculos e arrumando os seus pertences.

- Mas não existe uma forma de poder voltar a utilizar o _sharingan_? - Questionou-a desconcertado.

- Eu irei informar-me de casos semelhantes no hospital sem mencionar a existência do seu poder, é claro. Os dados que recolhi neste momento não são muito concretos. Nada está perdido, mas também não quero alimentar falsas esperanças caso não consiga... - Sakura concluiu num tom não muito animado. O moreno voltou a adoptar a sua postura dura. Se assim fosse teria de se conformar com a ideia. - Agora gostaria muito que me levasse de volta... - Ela pediu polidamente. O homem acenou positivamente.

- O que a traz por cá, Doutora? - Soou uma voz da entrada. Hidan olhava os dois sem conseguir esconder a satisfação provocada pela presença da Haruno. Sakura ponderou o que dizer ou fazer. No fundo queria virar-lhe as costas, em sinal de desagrado à ousadia do primeiro encontro naquela mesma sala. Mas fora educada para ser educada e, logicamente, não o fez.

- Faço um favor... - Mirou-o pouco impressionada. Itachi suspirou e ergueu-se do banco onde se encontrava sentado. O de cabelos cinzentos platinados colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça numa típica pose de garanhão.

_Pff... Esse homem é mesmo persistente..._

- Pensei que tivesse vindo para dar a resposta a Pein-sama. Ele nunca gostou de esperas longas...

- Lamento em sabê-lo. Amanhã dar-lhe-ei a minha resposta. - Estreitou os olhos. Porque é que aquele sujeito insistia em usar _nada _por debaixo do casaco? Tinha uma necessidade assim tão grande de atenção?

- Hidan-san, se queres saber alguma coisa, pergunta-me a mim. A Sakura-san está aqui por outras razões. - Declarou Itachi. O outro fechou os olhos.

- Certo. Doutora, poderia dar-nos uns momentos a sós?

- É claro. Itachi-san, estou a aguardá-lo junto ao carro... - A médica afastou-se.

- Que ideia foi a tua? - Perguntou-lhe assim que se encontraram sozinhos.

- Qual ideia minha? - Itachi atirou-se para o sofá com certa violência. Estava sem paciência para falar, muito menos com Hidan. Um era excessivamente conversador, o outro excessivamente silencioso. Os dois não funcionavam como dupla...

- Tsk... A de não dizeres a ninguém que estás com problemas nos olhos. O Nagato-san não gostaria...

- O Nagato-san não tem de saber de nada. Ele já tem mais com que se preocupar. É um assunto meu. - Cortou azedo. Hidan fez um estalido com a língua.

- E se deixares de ter o sharingan, continua a ser um assunto _só _teu? - Andou em direcção a um armário que, naquele lugar, prestava o serviço de garrafeira.

- A médica vai conseguir curar-me... _Assim espero._ - Defendeu-se, procurando acreditar nas suas próprias palavras. - Os olhos castanhos do parceiro fitaram a bebida âmbar que agora repousava no copo.

- Estás muito confiante...

- Não é à toa que ela chamou a atenção do Nagato-san. - Remexeu-se por entre as almofadas. - Hidan bebeu até ao fim.

- Não comentes isso com ninguém. Nem mesmo o Kisame-san sabe...

- Hum... Faz o que quiseres. Mas se queres guardar segredo, marca as tuas consultas longe da _sede_.

- Hoje foi uma excepção. - Encaminhou-se para fora da divisão.

- Ei, ei, ei! Não me levas contigo? Quero saber onde mora a médica... - Sorriu trocista. Itachi olhou-o pouco amigável.

-x-

- Acorda _Sakurinha_!! Olha, olha! Fiz tarde de laranja! - Ino pulou sobre a cama daquela que dormia profundamente.

_Ino... _

- Já vou... - Enrolou-se nos lençóis infantilmente. Era dia o seu dia de folga no hospital, que amiga era a sua? Ouviu o som das cortinas a serem arrastadas com velocidade, a luz recebia permissão para entrar.

- Tens de aproveitar a juventude. Está um dia lindo à tua espera! - Apontou para a rua. Sakura foi forçada a terminar o seu descanso ou Ino começaria a dissertar sobre os valores da "sociedade actual" e a "importância do combate ao sedentarismo". Não que a médica não soubesse disso e não concordasse com ela, mas intimamente sempre achara que a amiga levava a sério demais as revistas que lia sobre o assunto.

- E o que aconteceu hoje de tão especial que justifique essa energia? - Perguntou mal-humorada já dentro da casa-de-banho. - A loira soltou um risinho.

- É que eu tenho quase a certeza de que a safada da Hinata-chan está a namorar!!

- A Hinata-chan?? - Sakura apareceu de novo no quarto, ainda escovando os dentes. - Com quem?? - Aquela, sim, era uma novidade! A Hyuuga era o ser mais tímido que elas haviam conhecido. A moça corava com um simples olhar masculino. A rosada sorriu de orelha a orelha, feliz. Ela realmente merecia alguém a seu lado.

- Não sei bem... - Ino sentou-se na cama e cruzou as pernas, forçando a sua memória. - Eu vi-a a sair do hospital acompanhada por um rapaz... quer dizer, homem! Pareciam muito juntinhos. - Os olhos azuis escuros iluminando-se de excitação. A enfermeira sempre vivera com uma intensidade acrescida os romances das amigas, apesar dela própria ter o seu. Queria fazer parte deles, acompanhá-los, dar sugestões. Dizia ela que precisava disso para se sentir completa, já que nunca tivera irmãos com quem partilhar essas experiências. – E hoje vamos almoçar com ela e eu lancei-lhe uma indirecta para trazê-lo! - Riu-se de novo. - Temos o direito de saber!

- Sempre em cima do acontecimento, não é Porquinha?

- Claro meu amor! Agora vai-te vestir. Saímos daqui a meia hora.

-x-

- Eles já deveriam estar cá. - Ino consultou o telemóvel, desiludida e Sakura ajeitou a alça do vestido verde.

- Talvez tenham tido um imprevisto... Ai! - O seu braço foi agarrado com força pela amiga.

- Vêm aí!! - Respondeu Ino, já fora de si. Sakura suspirou.

- Vê lá se não os assustas com essa atitude. - As duas ficaram em silêncio, vendo a morena aproximar-se com um loiro simpático.

- Olá meninas. Este aqui é o Naruto-kun... - Apresentou-o com o rosto vermelho. – Naruto-kun, estas são as minhas amigas Ino-chan e Sakura-chan. - Naruto coçou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Olá pessoal.

- Olá Naruto-kun! - Disseram com um sorriso maroto que foi lançado a Hinata em sinal de "está aprovado".

- Vamos entrar? – Adiantou-se a Hyuuga.

-x-

- Então quer dizer que és polícia?? – Ino perguntou, servindo-se da sua taça de morangos e natas.

- Hum, mais ou menos... Ehehe. – Respondeu-lhe atabalhoadamente. Naruto era extrovertido e comunicativo, mas, ainda assim, Ino parecia vencê-lo na batalha do "quem fala mais?".

- Ino, se calhar o Naruto não está com disposição para falar sobre trabalho, hoje... – Argumentou Sakura envergonhada com a curiosidade aguçada da amiga. Hinata gargalhou discretamente.

- Ora, eu sei que também estás interessada em saber a resposta! Estás é a fazer-te difícil, Testuda!

- Ei! Não me chames isso em frente...

- Eu trabalho em investigação criminal. – Cortou o rapaz, na esperança de terminar com aquele arrufo entre amigas. Elas duas zangadas conseguiam ser assustadoras e ele percebera isso.

- Uau! Parece ser emocionante! – Festejou a Yamanaka. Sakura olhou-o mais séria.

- Trabalhas nesta zona?

- Yep. Aliás, foi assim que conheci a Hinata-chan. – Confessou envergonhado. Hinata baixou a cabeça, naturalmente escondendo a face novamente corada.

- Então com certeza estás ocorrente do caso dos raptos que têm assombrado a cidade. – Analisou-o seriamente com o verde do seu olhar.

- És mesmo cabeça dura! No fim de contas estás a falar de trabalho!

- Este é um assunto importante. Não te lembras da Tenten-chan nos ter falado sobre ele, há algum tempo? – Ino ficou silenciosa.

- Sim, de facto... Aliás, agora que falas nisso, por vezes os jornais locais noticiam mais um desaparecimento... – Levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa.

- É verdade. Eu estava convosco nesse dia. Aquilo já na altura soou muito estranho. – Completou Hinata.

- Pois, como a Hinata-chan sabe, eu estou a trabalhar nesse caso. – O loiro olhou igualmente sério para as outras.

-x-


	6. Reiki

Minnaaa hey!

Novamente atrasada! Lamento novamente... Uma coisa chamada Universidade não me deu hipóteses de me concentrar nas fics, tal como elas exigem. Parece impossível eu sei, só que por vezes demoro uma tarde inteira para escrever uma página e, portanto, o tempo consumido a escrever é muito! Mas há uma notícia óptima: estou de férias e livre para vocês! ;D

Sem mais falatório, aí está mais um capítulo fresquinho! Boas leituras! :D :D

**Nota:** Para quem está também a seguir a **"Love Me Tender"**, não desespere! Está quase! Sayonnara!

* * *

**Capítulo VI - Reiki**

Ino e Sakura analisaram o homem com um interesse crescente. Investigação criminal não é um trabalho comum. Além de muita astúcia, é necessário um grande estofo para lidar com situações difíceis em que uma pessoa normal facilmente se envolveria emocionalmente. Os quatro fizeram silêncio. Sakura percebeu o olhar preocupado do loiro que atravessava a vidraça e pousava no horizonte azul. Deveria questioná-lo mais ainda? Provavelmente ele não diria nada, defendendo-se com o problema do código deontológico da sua profissão. Realmente não estava autorizado a adiantar o que quer que fosse sobre o assunto a civis... Arriscou.

- Hum... Desculpa a insistência... É que eu tenho realmente muito interesse sobre o caso. – As duas amigas fitaram-na, intrigadas. – O mais certo é não poderes responder ao que te vou perguntar, mas, ainda assim, aqui vai. Os indícios encontrados já apontam para algum suspeito? – Sakura moveu-se nervosamente sobre a cadeira. Aquela pergunta descarada era necessária. Seria uma grande ajuda para a Akatsuki.

_Akatsuki? Em que estou eu a pensar? Eu quero mesmo ajudá-los, fazer parte dela? O Itachi-san estava certo... _

- Sakura, eu acho que o Naruto-kun não pode responder a coisas dessas! – Ino era agora quem assumia o posto de "amiga sensata". A curiosidade de Sakura era tal, que se tornara incomodativa. Esquecera-se que aquele era um almoço entre amigos e que, por isso mesmo, conversas sérias deveriam ficar excluídas.

Naruto endureceu a expressão. Hinata mirou-o pelo canto do olho, ligeiramente apreendida com a sua reacção. O seu rosto não já exprimia infantilidade e, ao invés disso, uma gravidade desconhecida tomava-lhe o lugar. A Yamanaka corou, com vergonha do que ele possivelmente responderia a Sakura. No entanto, a rosada manteve os olhos verdes fixos nos dele. Queria muito aquela informação e, no fim de contas, era ela quem conseguia tudo. O próprio _Pain_ admitira isso.

- De facto, não posso pronunciar-me sobre tal. Mas a sua curiosidade deixa-me perturbado. Por favor, não falemos mais acerca disso ou serei obrigado a fazer de si uma suspeita.

- Naruto-kun! Por favor, ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas! – Exaltou-se Hinata. Naruto encarou a namorada, como que pedindo perdão sem articular palavras. – As coisas são assim que funcionam. – Respondeu-lhe francamente.

- Não, o Naruto-kun tem razão. Eu é que me deixei levar. É normal que o meu desejo em saber mais a respeito de tudo isto seja um pouco estranho. Só que no fundo sinto que devo saber. Não sei por que razão, apenas sinto. – Confessou de cara em baixo. Apesar de uma parte de si reconhecer que a informação seria útil, a outra parte desconhecia verdadeiramente o porquê daquela que começava a assumir a forma de uma obcessão. Teria de controlar-se ou acabaria com uma depressão ou com uma patologia bem pior. Naruto torceu os lábios, numa ponta de arrependimento. Talvez tenha sido demasiado duro. No seu interior, ele compreendia Sakura e desejou poder falar-lhe abertamente. A sua perspicácia com certeza o ajudaria na descodificação de algumas pistas, mas zelava demasiado pelo sucesso da investigação. Além de que aquele era o seu primeiro grande caso em mãos. Não se permitia ao risco de deitar tudo a perder.

-x-

- Tem uma última vez para se arrepender, Haruno-san. – O homem de olhos bizarros e cabelos laranjas pousou delicadamente os cotovelos sobre a mesa. As mesmas pessoas, a mesma sala, a mesma médica...

- Se vim até aqui é porque não tenho intenções de o fazer. – A resposta foi firme. Ela aceitaria. Estranhamente, o contacto com Naruto incentivara-a a envolver-se com um lado que sempre procurara manter distante. Porquê aquela agitação, aquele enjôo, aqueles fantasmas? Queria descobrir, _tinha_ de o fazer...

- Excelente resposta. Deixe-me dizer-lhe que a sua convicção me surpreende. É com essa prontidão que todos contamos. – _Pain _felicitou satisfeito. Sakura nada disse, aguardando com certa ansiedade as condições impostas pela Akatsuki. – Vamos ao que interessa então. Cada um de nós vai enumerar uma regra pela qual se rege o grupo e, no final, eu direi a regra número zero. Desta nunca se poderá esquecer, garanto-lhe. A pena por ser quebrada será a execução desse membro ou membros. – Sakura conteve a respiração e os seus olhos miraram um ponto ao acaso na sala.

_Execução desse membro, execução desse membro, execução desse membro... _

As últimas palavras sibiladas pelo homem líder espremiam-na contra o ar quente daquela noite. Era uma sensação desesperante, estava a ser empurrada através do nada contra o nada. Pesava, pesava muito. As paredes, os cheiros, a presença deles, era tudo tão insuportável. A mesa era áspera e em várias partes a madeira pontiaguda picava as suas mãos, sentira-o agora. A boca secou. Estranho, nunca sentira sede. Nenhum músculo do seu corpo se moveu, temia se o fizesse. A sensação era equivalente à de pisar uma mina, obrigando-a a permanecer sobre ela se quisesse viver. A agonia de estar e não estar, ser e não ser.

_Eu... eu vou morrer? Ele faria isso? A relação deles... E o Itachi-san? Seria capaz de...? Não! Eu não quero morrer!! Tenho de voltar atrás, eu quero a minha vida...! _

Fechou os olhos e por alguns instantes a Akatsuki avaliou a sua reacção.

_Ela está bem? Está a reagir melhor do que alguns de nós, no início. Mas os seus olhos há pouco pareciam-me perdidos..._

Itachi constatou, cursioso. _Pain_ semicerrou as pálpebras e soltou um som da garganta que não se traduzia em coisa nenhuma. A mulher a seu lado fixou Sakura sem qualquer emoção espelhada no rosto. Kisame abafou uns risinhos sádicos.

_Espera! O que é que estás a pensar? És idiota ou quê?! Lidas com a morte todos os dias e temes a tua própria?! És ridícula Sakura... O mundo é assim mesmo, que diferença faz? O que tens a perder? As coisas não se resolvem com choros e auto-comiseração. _

Abriu os olhos e sorriu de canto numa pose de desafio, surpreendendo-os pelo seu comportamento incoerente. Não teria medo novamente. A morte poderia até persegui-la daqui em diante, mas a Haruno soltaria gargalhadas perante ela.

- E que regras seriam essas? – A clareza e brandura da voz soando anormais, perigosas, pálidas. _Pain_ franziu a testa e em seguida sorriu quase irónico.

- Bem, Deidara, se fizeres o favor...

- Sim. – O loiro respondeu desinteressado enquanto brincava com o que Sakura julgou ser pasta de moldar. – "Um Akatsuki cumpre sempre os _pedidos_, independentemente das consequências.".

- "Um Akatsuki nunca revela o seu nome, nunca revela o seu rosto, nunca revela a sua identidade, pois não existe.". – Falou a (até ao momento) única mulher da organização. Oservando de perto era muito bela, sem dúvida. Possuía uns cabelos e olhos espantosamente azuis que contrastavam com a brancura da pele. Uma beleza rara e fatal, uma figura imponente, uma humana com rosto de divindade. Quem era ela?

- "Um Akatsuki não está acima das leis, nem abaixo delas. Complementa-as.". – Era a vez de Itachi, sentado perto da rosada. Sim, esta já conhecia. _Pain_ citara-a anteriormente. Mirou o moreno rapidamente, certa de que não era imaginação sua: aquele rosto lembrava-lhe alguém...

- "Um Akatsuki procura a justiça através dos seus actos.". – Um sujeito de cabelo verde e com olhar obstinado balançava insistentemente na cadeira. A face estava a poucos centímetros da mesa e esporadicamente segredava palavras para nenhures, soltando sussurros agudos e pavorosos. Aquele cenário deprimente trouxe Sakura à realidade novamente. Pôde percebê-lo num estado psíquico muito alterado e nos horrores em que se encontrava. Parecia fixo num mundo caótico, catatónico.

_O que esta pessoa faz aqui assim? Eu nem o havia notado da última vez... _

- "Um Akatsuki protege sempre os seus parceiros, pois são uma só célula.". – Um outro ruivo disse mais uma frase, afundando-se na cadeira ao sentir-se olhado. De acordo com o seu aspecto parecia muito jovem e reservado.

- "Um Akatsuki nunca expõem a organização e protege-a com a sua vida.". – O homem-tubarão sorveu num trago a bebida da sua garrafa, rindo-se com malvadez. Limpou a boca às costas da mão e suspirou, soltando uma baforada do seu hálito a álcool. Ninguém comentou.

- "Um Akatsuki não sente medo, pena ou ódio. Luta.". – Falou um outro sentado junto do anterior, com metade do seu rosto cicatrizado coberto por um lenço negro.

- "Um Akatsuki não tem o direito de se envolver com outros membros. Os vínculo que estabelece com os restantes é unicamente o de lealdade.". – Hidan, o pervertido, recordou a oitava regra, beijando um pendente que sempre trazia ao pescoço.

_Logo ele... Irónico... _

- "Um Akatsuki não tem prioridades, somente a conclusão dos objectivos traçados." – Um indíviduo mascarado e de gestos relaxados pronunciou-se do fundo da mesa.

- Vejo que todos se recordam. Alguma dúvida, Haruno-san? – Sakura acenou negativamente. – Óptimo. Agora direi a regra número zero, por favor, não a quebre... "Um Akatsuki torna-se um Akatsuki e morre como tal. Firmado o pacto não poderá abandonar a organização, ou traí-la de qualquer outra forma. Em caso de pecado, a única absolvição possível corresponderá à sua imediata execução pelas mãos do líder.". – A mulher assentiu e ele abriu uma pequena caixa à sua frente, direccionando-a, cavalheiresco, para ela. – Esse é um anel que todos usamos em diferentes dedos e que simboliza o nosso casamento com a Akastuki. Irá utilizá-lo nas reuniões e nas missões e, no restante tempo livre, deve depositá-lo de volta na caixa e o Kankuzu – Apontou para o homem de lenço no rosto. – encarregar-se-á de o guardar no nosso cofre. – Sakura pegou-lhe, nervosa, e analisou-o: prateado, um _kanji_ meticulosamente talhado, em cima, na superfície transparente, bonito.

- _Pain_-san... e esta corrente prateada? – Apontou envergonhada para um fio contido no interior da caixinha aveludada.

- _Pain_-sama daqui para a frente. Serve para prender o anel e colocá-lo ao pescoço, visto que cada pessoa já o usa num dedo diferente das mãos. – Ele respondeu acompanhando atentamente os seus movimentos.

- Ah, uh. Desculpe-me. Este_ kanji_ significa "cura", estou certa? – Trouxe o objecto para perto dos olhos, para se certificar que lia correctamente a inscrição.

- Sim. E ao contrário dos outros não tem cor. É transparente e límpido como aqueles que têm o dom de trazer à vida os que estão perto da morte. Os anéis são a forma física dos poderes dos Akatsuki e esse é o seu. – Ela mirou a sua oferenda durante mais alguns segundos e depois colocou-o ao pescoço numa incompreensível felicidade e orgulho. – Enquanto membro terá um novo nome, tal como todos aqui. Será Reiki-san. Eis uma lista dos nomes verdadeiros de todos e dos nomes fictícios correspondentes. Decore-os o mais rápido possível, por favor.

- Reiki?

_Não me posso queixar, é um nome simples, acessível._

- Obrigada. – Uma vénia curta e singela foi tudo o que pôde retribuir. O presente surpreendera-a e o futuro seria mais irracional ainda. Desejava fazer parte daquilo mais do que nunca e sentia o coração acelerar expectante, perante tais pensamentos. Hoje nascia uma nova Sakura, era o primeiro dia do resto da sua vida. Hoje e para sempre era a Sakura Akatsuki: Reiki.

* * *

Não percam as cenas dos próximos episódios! xD


	7. Arrogante e Idiota

New cap on!

Foi bem rápido, han? Vá digam lá, até sou boa menina! :D:D

Este tem mais acção e mais insinuações **Itachi x Sakura**! Enjoyy e **muito obrigada** pelas reviews!!

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Arrogante e Idiota**

_Mãe, hoje estou feliz. Mãe, hoje é o primeiro dia em que eu me sinto realmente feliz desde que tu e o pai se foram... desde que o Sasuke se foi... Sabes? Eu tenho uma vida nova, agora. Eu tenho dois trabalhos! Lutar pela vida e pela justiça! Já viste? Sempre foi o meu sonho, defender as pessoas dos males do mundo. Tu lembras-te... Olha, o Itachi-san deve estar a chegar para me levar à Sede. Eu já te falei dele? Não te preocupes, depois eu conto-te! _

Sorriu da janela assim que vislumbrou o carro a chegar. Ultimamente perdia-se com facilidade em monólogos que ela dizia serem conversas com a sua mãe. Era a segunda semana desde que se tornara Reiki e a sua alegria de viver vinha a ser conquistada gradualmente, ainda que por estranhos caminhos.

-x-

- Dou por encerrada a teoria pelos próximos meses. A Reiki-san já domina todos estes conceitos de luta, de armas e de estratégias. O melhor é seguir agora para as aulas práticas. – O rapaz, explicou, conferindo as respostas. Sakura sorria com satisfação com os bons resultados.

- Obrigada Sasori-s... Digo, Ningyo-san. – Emendou, ainda não completamente adaptada à questão dos nomes.

- Não se preocupe. – Continuou de olhos postos nos papéis, enquanto escrevia avidamente num bloco de notas. – Ele deve estar a chegar, descanse.

- Ele? – Quis saber a médica.

- Ah, sim... – Comentou sem dar muito importância ao assunto. – Será o Itachi-san a tratar dos seus treinos para já. Ele é um excelente professor, acredite. – Sakura sentiu-se confortável com a resposta. Itachi até era uma boa companhia.

- Vamos, Reiki-san? – O moreno entrava apressado na sala, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Sakura levantou-se prontamente. Estava ansiosa, queria provar a sua força de vontade a todos e a si. Queria ser ainda mais dura e lutadora.

- Hum, hum. Nós já terminámos aqui. Até mais, Ningyo-san.

- Até. – O avermelhado respondeu. Homem e mulher saíram da sala a passos largos, atravessando mais alguns corredores.

- Itachi-san, onde é a área de treino? – Questionou-o, procurando acompanhar a sua velocidade.

- Agora é Karasu... É no exterior, estamos quase lá. – A capa a esvoaçar somente assente nos ombros, tocando despropositadamente nas pernas de Sakura, que seguia atrás. Um ambiente enferrujado e poeirento e um verdadeiro Akatsuki, ali, consigo, prestes a ensinar-lhe o que só eles sabiam. Imaginou-se ela no lugar dele, com a capa e com um ar carregado, ensinando o novato. Pareceu-lhe uma imagem razoável, a capa era, de facto, um bom detalhe. Sim, não se considerava uma Akatsuki, para já. Não enquanto não recebesse aquele vestuário e enquanto não cumprisse um _pedido_. Haveria tempo, haveria... Subiram umas curtas escadas e a luz do dia foi-se tornando evidente: era ali. A mulher subiu mais rapidamente, procurando, contudo, esconder esse ímpeto quase infantil que podia dar-lhe descrédito aos olhos dele. Não se esquecia de quem era lá fora, a médica "segunda Tsunade", bondosa e azeda. Ele observou o lugar, rectificando que tudo estava no devido sítio e que o treinamento poderia então começar. Sakura sentiu um solo em terra e cascalho desbaixo de si ao ouvir o típico "tchap" dos seus passos. Aquele local lembrava-lhe um ringue de futebol, com uma vedação ao fundo, um tanto velha. Junto às paredes da grande casa de onde saíram estava um banco comprido, em madeira, certamente para alguém assistir. No lado oposto havia uma espécie de arrecadação ou barraca, para ser mais franca, para onde se dirigia Itachi. Era curioso, apesar da vedação degradada, o campo estava rodeado de vegetação do lado de lá, encerrando-os ali, escondidos dos olhos do mundo _normal_. Ah sim, habituara-se a tratar assim toda a realidade que não fazia parte da Akatsuki. Apenas um modo de separar as coisas na sua mente antigamente céptica.

- Karasu-san... Er, onde vai...? – Perguntou-lhe, vendo-o desaparecer na pequena casa.

- Encontrei... – Ele comentou para si, ouvindo-a falar do lado de fora. Pegou nas coisas e saiu na direcção de Sakura. A Haruno viu-o voltar com umas protecções na mão e, hum, umas _shinai_ (espadas de bambú)? – Vamos começar com isto. Armas a perigosas só mais tarde. – Respondeu-lhe sério, atirando-lhe o material. Sakura abriu os braços, apanhando os objectos desajeitadamente.

- Certo. Mas porquê o Karasu-san a treinar-me? – Vestiu o colete e calçava as luvas.

- Simples. A Reiki-san cura-me os olhos e eu treino-a. É só uma troca de favores. – Respondeu enquanto segurava a espada, sem qualquer protecção.

- Os outros sabem? Como foi que conseguiu?

- Não sabem, mas eu ofereci-me para a treinar e ninguém recusou. Não tinham por que o fazer, afinal. – Ela acenou e pegou na espada, ele colocou a capa no banco. – Vamos?

- Não vai utilizar protecções? – Mirou-o surpresa.

- Não. Nesta primeira aula não vou precisar. Tente me acertar com a _shinai_. Eu só vou desviar. Ok?

_Quanta confiança Itachi-san... _

- Ok. – Sakura segurou com mais força a espada entre as mãos, mas não se moveu, como a maioria das pessoas faria desesperadamente para o acertar. Tentou calcular alguns passos e o que fazer no caso de errar.

- Então, não vai atacar? – Provocou, para testar até que ponto ela agia racionalmente.

- Sim. – Sakura correu na sua direcção e, chegando perto dele, estacou, ao contrário do esperado. Ele levantou o braço que segurava a espada, preparando-se para defender e depois olhou-a sem perceber. – Não me olhe assim. É que eu prefiro que me ataque primeiro, sabe. Se eu me tivesse tentado aproximar devagar, o Karasu-san com certeza me teria atacado a meio do meu percurso...

- Eu disse que não atacaria...

- Ah, pois foi. Desculpe-me, não é nada pessoal, só que eu não acredito. – Ela sorriu de canto. Itachi ficou surpreso, embora sem transparecer nenhuma emoção.

_Não é ingénua, isso é bom... A desconfiança deve estar sempre presente. O que mais fará, Sakura-san? _

- Já que é assim... – Avançou sobre a outra. Ela baixou-se, desviando do ataque, investindo um pontapé em seguida.

- Han? – Ele agarrara-lhe o tornozelo e imobilizara-a.

_Como? Não é possível, não teve tempo... _

- Estou aqui, Reiki-san... – O homem estava atrás de si, segurando-a, de facto. – E agora? – A estaca na sua direcção a toda a velocidade. Sakura não soube o que fazer, não conseguia pensar, excepto que aquilo seria doloroso. Obedecendo aos instintos protegeu a cabeça com os braços, aguardando pela pancada que não chegou. Deixou-se ficar por longos segundos, temendo levantar o rosto, até tomar coragem de o fazer. Ele encarava-a pouco satisfeito e com a espada perto dos seus olhos verdes, imóvel.

- Uh... Acho que está 1 – 0, não é? – Respondeu entre risos nervosos, sentindo-se completamente idiota.

_Que figura triste...! Encolhi-me com medo... _

- Outra vez... - O homem, largou-a sem dizer nada. Sakura, assentiu. Inspirou pesadamente e dirigiu-se a ele, com violência. Itachi inclinou o peito ligeiramente para trás, sendo o movimento suficiente para se esquivar. – Se não quiser realmente me acertar, nunca o conseguirá. Lembre-se de que eu estou a ser tolerante consigo e de que não o devia estar a fazer. A Reiki-san não pode permitir que eu tenha pena de si...

_Pena...? Eu não preciso da tua pena, arrogante! _

­- Arrgh! – Ela apontou a espada para o céu e fechou os olhos. Uma brisa soprando-lhe no rosto, desviando convenientemente os cabelos rosas do seu campo de visão. A poeira do chão levantando-se perto dos seus pés, em rodopio. Os cabelos de Itachi caíam mais para a face e as suas roupas estrangulavam-se mais contra o corpo, querendo ir na direcção do vento. Analisou-a naquele estado fora do comum, selvagem. Quem era aquela mulher? Porque estava a _gostar_ daquela presença? Ela reuniu toda a concentração e abriu os olhos fulminantes. Itachi aguardou o ataque que finalmente veio. Sakura correu e com toda a força reunida moveu a espada contra o homem. Ele bloqueou o ataque sem grandes problemas, embora exercendo mais força no braço do que o esperado, a outra mão no bolso... A mulher empurrava-o enraivecida com o rosto acima das espadas cruzadas, fixa nos olhos dificilmente impressionáveis dele. – Eu não preciso da tua pena, arrogante! – Gritou-lhe, sem eufemismos, os pensamentos que lhe percorriam a alma. Itachi não se mostrou importado com a ofensa, continuando a estudá-la àquela distância.

_A força dela aumentou substancialmente depois de se emocionar. Quer dizer que precisa de um estímulo. Não é difícil. A questão é domar essa força. _

- Estás-me a ouvir, idiota?! – A irritação crescendo com a atitude descrente dele.

- Trata-me por tu? Já somos amigos, Reiki-san? – Exerceu mais força sobre a _shinai_ e atirou Sakura para trás que tropeçou e caiu, aumentando a sua ira.

- Neste momento és meu inimigo e trato-te como quiser. – Levantou-se, arfando. Voltou a partir ao encontro dele sem piedade.

_Está mais rápida..._

- Esse golpe não vai funcionar outra vez... – Devolveu-lhe ao vê-la diminuir a distância entre os dois. Preparou-se para a defesa. Sakura viu o seu golpe bloqueado uma vez mais. Riu-se.

- Quem disse que é o mesmo? – Expressou-se com deboche. Abriu a mão esquerda e atirou terra para a cara do moreno ao mesmo tempo que dava uma nova investida com a espada. Itachi, de olhos fechados, bloqueou a _shinai_ com o braço, partindo-a ao meio.

_Ele desviou-se, merda..._

Sakura viu-o sacudir-se e atirar para longe o pedaço de madeira. Engoliu em seco. Ele estava a aproximar-se e ela estava indefesa. Sentiu ele colocar-lhe as mãos nos ombros, irritado, e encostar-se ao seu ouvido.

- Era suposto cuidar dos meus olhos e não piorá-los mais ainda. – Segredou num fio de voz áspero. A mulher largou o punho da _shinai_, tremendo. O que era aquilo? Medo outra vez? Não, não, não era. Era outra coisa diferente. Um torpor? Talvez... A respiração ritmada do homem batia-lhe no pescoço e ela sentia-se desmaiar. A tentação de fechar os olhos e esperar que ele lhe tocasse, envergonhava-a. O corpo menos receptivo do que a mente, moveu-se, o braço moveu-se. O seu braço erguia-se sorrateiro, em direcção ao pescoço dele. Itachi respirava o cheiro daqueles cabelos, sem entender. Que comportamento era o seu?

_Move-te, move-te, move-te Itachi! _

A mão a centímetros da pele masculina... Queria tanto tocar-lhe e matar essa curiosidade inapropriada. Faria tanto mal assim? Seria mais fácil se ele reagisse, se se já tivesse afastado. O que estava ele a fazer praticamente encostado ao seu rosto, praticamente a abraçá-la? Faltava muito pouco...

_Apanhada..._

A mão grande dele agarrou-lhe o pulso e ele afastou-se, de modo a olhá-la na face. Sakura corou imediatamente e abriu a boca para se desculpar várias vezes, só que sem sucesso. Vergonha, era tudo o que lhe ocorria, muita vergonha. Perdera o bom senso. Deveria estar surpresa? Isso vinha acontecendo há algum tempo. Não era mais a mesma... Itachi mantinha o silêncio e estudava a mulher, o verde, o rosa, o corpo, a elegância. Acreditou que era do cansaço dos últimos dias a causa daqueles seus pensamentos indignos...

- Er, uh, ah, hm, desculpe-me... – Baixou os olhos. – O Karasu-san faz-me lembrar outra pessoa...

_Sasuke..._

- Outra pessoa? – Levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não volte a confundir-me, por favor. O treino acaba por aqui, hoje. – Largou o pulso e afastou-se para a saída pouco satisfeito consigo mesmo. – E guarde o material.

- Espere! – Ela chamou, com remorsos. O mais velho olhou para trás. – Perdoe-me pelas ofensas de há pouco. O Itachi-san não é arrogante, nem idiota... Eu não quis dizer o que disse. Não a si... – Mordeu os lábios, melancólica.

- Hm... – Mirou-a uma última vez e desapareceu no corredor.

* * *

Agora a coisa está ficar preta :P

Beijo!


	8. Aviso Leitores

Olá caros leitores!

Depois de tanto tempo sem actualizar as fics que têm seguido, deixo aqui o aviso de que o regresso às histórias pendentes não tarda. Eu mudei de curso na universidade e agora estou a aprender línguas orientais, incluindo o japonês. Apesar de me sentir feliz com a escolha, devo dizer que aprendê-las é trabalhoso (e então mais do que uma ao mesmo tempo façam uma ideia!) e ocupa muito do meu tempo. Penso frequentemente nas fics e numa forma de melhorá-las sempre e, na verdade, é frustrante não poder colocar essas ideias no papel. Também aproveito para realçar o lado positivo da questão. Num curso virado essencialmente para o mundo do oriente, serei capaz de atribuir às histórias e às personagens outro realismo e outra profundidade que penso serem pontos positivos. Peço que me perdoem, de novo, pela demora!

Até breve e um feliz 2010!


End file.
